Aromas de un accidente
by Misila
Summary: La amortentia huele de forma distinta para cada uno, dependiendo de lo que le atraiga. James huele a pólvora, a hospital y a regaliz. ¿Por qué?
1. Pólvora

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a Rowling, pero eso ya lo sabéis.

Este fic participa en el reto _Olores de la Amortentia_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_**Aromas de un accidente**_

o-o-o

—_Amortentia, ¿eh?_

_Noah se acercó para oler la poción que había sobre la mesa de Slughorn. James y Louis la siguieron._

—_Huele bien—comentó el rubio—. Aunque a mí no me hace falta—fardó—. ¿Y tú, James…?_

_El joven, cosa rara, estaba callado, observando el lento burbujeo de la poción. Alzó la vista hacia su primo._

—_Huele a pólvora—susurró—. A pólvora, a hospital y a regaliz._

—_¿Y eso es lo que te atrae?—se burló Louis—. ¿En serio?_

* * *

**I**

_Pólvora_

James es bueno jugando al quidditch. Uno de los mejores cazadores de la historia de Gryffindor. Sus familiares y amigos se lo dicen mucho, y a menudo le preguntan por qué no hace pruebas para entrar en algún equipo profesional –_como los Chudley_, es la primera sugerencia del tío Ron.

La respuesta es simple. Desde que era pequeño lo han comparado con sus padres (_¡Eres incorregible! A tu edad tu padre era mucho más maduro_; _Tienes tanto carácter como Ginny_), y no quiere que su habilidad sobre la escoba sea una ocasión más para oír maravillas sobre sus progenitores.

Eso no impide que le guste coger una escoba y jugar con sus primos todos los domingos en la Madriguera. Aunque prefiere explotar su parecido con otros parientes. Sin duda, pocas cosas gustan más a James Potter que cualquier artilugio con pólvora.

Ahora está en el callejón Diagon –adornado por San Valentín de tal forma que parece un túnel rosa–, comprando provisiones. Para él, que adora el olor que desprende el explosivo, _Sortilegios Weasley_ es un paraíso.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?—inquiere el joven que lo acompaña, observando la ingente cantidad de fuegos artificiales, bengalas y petardos.

—Animar el partido de quidditch de mañana. Y, de paso, hacer algo interesante del día de San Valentín.

—James, ahí hay explosivos suficientes para echar abajo la Madriguera—comenta Louis.

—Bueno, ¿me vas a ayudar?—pregunta James sin andarse con rodeos.

Louis sonríe.

o-o-o

Mientras se dirigen a la Madriguera, James muestra su arsenal de explosivos que se prenden con el calor a su novio, al que no le hace ninguna gracia.

—La casa de tus abuelos se va a venir abajo.

—No seas aguafiestas, Elijah—le reprocha—. Ya verás, va a ser genial.

—¿Me estás diciendo que piensas minar el campo donde vamos a jugar al quidditch…y _va a ser genial_?—sisea el joven, entrecerrando sus ojos grises.

—No voy a minarlo—se defiende James—. Si repartimos los petardos bien, no harán daño a nadie, sólo darán algún susto.

Cuando entran en el jardín de la Madriguera, James y Elijah dejan de discutir. Se acercan a hablar con los demás, pero James no tarda en escabullirse al terreno en el que van a jugar al quidditch (Louis se encarga de entretener al resto). Sin embargo, cuando está sacando los primeros explosivos de la bolsa, escucha unos pasos tras él y se ve obligado a esconderlos en un arbusto. Se pone en pie y se gira para ver a Elijah, que llega acompañado por Fred. Tras ellos, Louis llega corriendo y con cara de disculpa.

—Bueno, ¿llamo a los otros?—inquiere Fred, sonriente. Sin esperar respuesta, echa a correr hacia la Madriguera, anunciando a voces—: ¡Vamos a jugar ya! ¡Venid!

James fulmina a Elijah con la mirada.

—Gracias.

—¡Venga ya!—replica él—. ¡Hubiésemos acabado explotando si te hubiera dejado minar esto!

Louis se muerde el labio, y, pese a que sabe lo mucho que detesta a Elijah y él mismo está enfadado, James le agradece que se mantenga al margen. Mientras ve a sus primos acercarse, le da una patada al arbusto para desahogarse.

Incluso los que no juegan han venido. Vic, Frank, Dominique, Molly, Phil, Louis, Julia, Rose, Lorcan, Lysander, Albus, Lily, Roxanne, Dan y Nicky se sientan junto a los árboles –afortunadamente para James, lejos de los explosivos–, y Teddy, James, Elijah, Lucy, Ben, Fred, Eleonora y Hugo se organizan en dos equipos (Teddy, Elijah, Lucy y Eleonora contra James, Ben, Fred y Hugo) antes de subir a sus escobas y poner en juego la quaffle que ha traído Ben.

James se olvida de su broma frustrada mientras juega al quidditch. Incluso se reconcilia un poco con Elijah entre bromas y empujones, y no puede evitar sonreír al escuchar los gritos de ánimo de Louis desde el suelo y las apuestas de Victoire y Dominique sobre quién va a caerse primero de la escoba.

Ben le pasa la pelota a James, que se dirige a toda máquina a la improvisada portería situada entre dos manzanos. Sin embargo, Elijah, salido de nadie sabe dónde, se acerca a él rápidamente. James no aminora la velocidad; está convencido de que su novio se detendrá antes de chocar contra él y luego le arrebatará la quaffle amistosamente. Pero se ve que Elijah tiene la misma idea, porque él tampoco decelera ni siquiera un poco.

Ambos se dan cuenta demasiado tarde. James intenta girar en el último momento, pero no lo consigue. El cambio brusco de dirección hace que se desequilibre en la escoba, y el choque con Elijah, pese a que el joven ha intentado detenerse tan rápido como ha podido, consigue que deshaga su agarre.

James no grita. Cierra los ojos para no ver el suelo que sube a su encuentro, y no emite ningún sonido hasta que se sabe abajo, clavándose lo que parecen piedras puntiagudas y seguramente con algo roto. Escucha gritos alarmados y se obliga a despegar los párpados, casi al mismo tiempo que tose y nota el sabor metálico de la sangre.

Entonces se fija en dónde ha caído. Lo que tiene bajo él no es más que…

James recuerda el comentario de Louis: _Ahí hay explosivos suficientes para echar abajo la Madriguera_. Y recuerda también que los explosivos se prenden simplemente con el calor.

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos un segundo antes de que el olor a pólvora lo inunde todo.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Esta viñeta tiene 909 palabras. Sin contar el mini-prólogo (83), pero como al final no me he excedido en el número de palabras, supongo que está bien. Vamos, que no me he colado. Bueno, admito que originalmente sí, pero he recortado y recortado cual Rajoy y al final me ha salido esto.

Oh, y para que os situéis y os hagáis una idea de por dónde van los tiros (porque yo y mi Tercera Generación nos las traemos), digo los nombres completos de los OCs: Frank Longbottom, Philip (Phil) Nott, Eleonora Black, Benjamin (Ben) Wood, Daniel (Dan) Nott y Nicole (Nicky) Nott. Ah, y Elijah, pero él no es hijo de nadie que conozcáis.


	2. Hospital

**II**

_Hospital_

Es, cuanto menos, extraño.

A veces está y a veces no está. Viene y va, como las olas.

Mayormente, James está sumido en la más absoluta _nada_. No hay lugar siquiera para temer el vacío que lo rodea, que lo engulle y que parece estar incluso dentro de sí mismo. Ni tampoco para recordar qué ha ocurrido, cómo ha acabado ahí o si existe alguien, _algo_, ahí fuera, a quien le importe al menos un poco lo que le ocurre. O lo que _no_ le ocurre, para ser más exactos.

Sin embargo, otras veces… otras veces hay algo. _Es_. Y, aunque no tenga fuerzas ni tan siquiera como para abrir los ojos, James lo huele. _Hospital_. Ese aroma que cualquier persona es capaz de reconocer al instante. Olor a vida y a muerte. Todo junto y mezclado, pero inexplicablemente sencillo.

Y cuando percibe ese aroma frío, penetrante y agudo, James no puede sino obligarse a pensar. A intentar averiguar algo más, a no resignarse con esa _nada_.

Lo consigue. No es capaz de abrir los ojos, pero logra discernir que está tumbado y escucha lo que hay a su alrededor. Puerta que se abre. Pasos. Una voz grave y segura. Otra, más aguda y dubitativa. Una tercera, débil y rota. Algunas más. Caricias en el pelo. Manos cálidas que aprisionan las suyas. Un sollozo. Un beso en la mejilla. Pasos. Puerta que se cierra.

Y dolor donde antes sólo había vacío.

o-o-o

Elijah sale de la habitación arrastrando los pies.

Apoya la espalda en la pared fría y blanca del pasillo vacío y resbala por ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Clava los ojos en el fluorescente que ilumina el lugar y luego junta los párpados con fuerza.

Como si así fuese a conseguir que James se recuperase.

Bueno, en teoría, y pese a la gravedad de sus quemaduras –los huesos rotos en la caída se los han arreglado en un periquete–, sigue vivo y no hay nada irreparable, salvo alguna que otra marca en la espalda y los brazos.

_Un alivio_, piensa con ironía.

Cuando James ha caído, él ha ido detrás. Al ver dónde estaba el joven, ha intentado protegerlo con un hechizo de su propia broma. Y parece que ha conseguido hacer algo, porque según los sanadores James debería haber salido peor parado.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el rato?

Elijah abre los ojos y descubre a Albus Potter frente a él. Es obvio que también está con el susto en el cuerpo, pero parece que a él se le da mejor disimular.

—Ahora voy—responde sin ganas. Al se encoge de hombros y entra de nuevo en la habitación donde están James, Lily y sus padres.

Tras varios minutos, Elijah se pone en pie y sigue a Albus.

o-o-o

Cuando James, después de lo que a él le han parecido varios siglos, logra abrir los ojos, lo primero que ve es un rostro pálido, enmarcado por un pelo algo largo y ondulado, que lo mira con la preocupación pintada en sus ojos grises. No obstante, tras parpadear varias veces se da cuenta de que Elijah está sonriendo.

—James—pronuncia su nombre con cuidado, como si temiese que su portador fuera a romperse si habla más alto—. ¿Qué tal estás?

James piensa durante unos segundos en lo mucho que le duele el costado, y se obliga a recordar que está en mitad de una conversación para no dejarse arrastrar de nuevo hacia el vacío.

—Regular—susurra con sinceridad. Percibe de nuevo el olor a hospital, lo único que logra anclarlo a la consciencia. Elijah le acaricia el pelo—. ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?

—Te tiré de la escoba—responde él a la pregunta que James no ha podido terminar de formular. Baja la vista—. No quería, de verdad—le asegura—. Pensaba que pararías antes de estrellarte y podría quitarte la quaffle—admite—. Y fuiste a caer donde habías escondido las bengalas y todo eso que dijiste que prende con el calor y…

James se alegra un poco al encontrar una explicación a su dolor. Al mismo tiempo, las palabras de Elijah avivan su mente y hacen que reviva el que no ha sido, ni por asomo, su mejor día de San Valentín.

—No me caí adrede—comenta.

Elijah ríe.

—Más te vale—pero luego se pone serio de nuevo—. Ha sido por mi culpa. Debería haber previsto que eres demasiado cabezota como para parar y ceder la quaffle aunque tu vida esté en juego.

—No es… tu culpa—replica James. Intenta mover la mano en busca de la de su novio. Apenas ha recorrido unos centímetros cuando Elijah la aferra con suavidad.

—Como quieras—replica sin ganas—. Tu madre y tu hermana acaban de irse—le informa—. Todos están muy preocupados… Y además creo que ahora tu madre me considera una mala influencia para ti—comenta con cierta diversión.

—Con veinte años… poco me van a influenciar ya—asegura James.

—Eso está por ver—susurra su novio.

James sonríe. Consigue olvidar un poco el dolor mientras le pide a Elijah que le hable de asuntos banales, de tonterías, de algo sin importancia, sin dejar de percibir ese olor que no sabe exactamente cómo definir y sólo logra sacar en claro que es algo que le gusta, porque es lo que ha conseguido moverlo de ese estado de pasividad, sacarlo del vacío.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: He intentado muchas veces discernir qué exactamente es el olor a hospital, pero nunca he llegado a averiguarlo. Me recuerda al alcohol de desinfectar las heridas, pero no es lo mismo. Hasta he estado curioseando por internet y lo he hablado con varias personas (y les pasa lo mismo). Así que he intentado definirlo un poco, pese a que estoy segura de que todo el mundo lo conoce. Y a mí, a diferencia de James, no me gusta nada.

Respecto a la viñeta, tiene 899 palabras, así que _no problem_.

¿Os hace un review? ;)


	3. Regaliz

**III**

_Regaliz_

Afortunadamente, James se recupera rápido de sus heridas. Apenas tres días después del accidente, el joven se siente con fuerzas para caminar, y las quemaduras –asquerosas de ver, por si alguien tiene curiosidad– están ya casi curadas.

Elijah no quiere separarse de él. Pese a que James le ha dicho muchas veces que el accidente no fue culpa de nadie –en todo caso de sí mismo, por dejar un montón de petardos y bengalas por ahí y no tener otro sitio donde caerse después–, el joven sigue sintiéndose culpable y casi hay que sacarlo a rastras de San Mungo para que descanse.

No obstante, James sospecha que Elijah no duerme mucho cuando sale del hospital, porque siempre tiene sueño. Suele pedirle que le haga un hueco en la cama, acurrucarse a su lado y echar una cabezadita. Y luego negar categóricamente haberse quedado frito y asegurar que sólo estaba _descansando la vista_.

Ahora es uno de esos momentos. James observa a Elijah, que tiene la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y lucha por mantener los ojos abiertos. Una lucha que, de momento, está perdiendo.

La puerta se abre en ese momento, haciendo que James dé un respingo. Elijah, que ya ha cogido el sueño, gruñe y cierra los ojos, rindiéndose a lo inevitable.

Louis entra en la habitación y sonríe al verlo despierto. En realidad, James ha estado perfectamente consciente desde que despertase tras el accidente con los fuegos artificiales, pero los calmantes para aliviar el dolor de sus heridas eran tan potentes que lo dejaban atontado. Por suerte, los sanadores consideran oportuno dejar de tener a James permanentemente drogado ya.

Louis se acerca a la cama sin hacer ruido para no molestar al novio de su primo.

—Hola—lo saluda en voz baja—. ¿Estás mejor?

James asiente.

—Creo que me van a dar el alta mañana, o pasado como muy tarde—confiesa—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Venía a interesarme por tu salud, pero si te molesta…—fingiéndose ofendido, Louis hace ademán de ir hacia la puerta. James pone los ojos en blanco y sonríe cuando su primo vuelve a acercarse a la cama. Elijah, por su parte, abre un poco los ojos y luego vuelve a cerrarlos, sin poder evitar soltar un resoplido de disgusto al reconocer a la visita—. Te he traído algo para animarte—rebusca en sus bolsillos hasta dar con una bolsa llena de varitas de regaliz.

—Te quiero—musita James con los ojillos brillantes, aunque no está del todo claro si la declaración va dirigida a su primo o a los dulces; en cualquier caso, Elijah abre los ojos durante unos segundos para ver quién está en la habitación. Cuando lo ve entornar los ojos con sospecha, James comprende su fallo y le da un beso en el pelo; luego coge la bolsa que le tiende Louis y la olisquea. No sabe si le gusta más el sabor a regaliz o el olor a regaliz. Es un aroma dulzón, anisado, que ha sido su perdición desde que tiene uso de razón—. Gracias.

Saca una varita de la bolsa y empieza a comérsela.

—De nada—responde su primo—. Por cierto, ¿sabes de lo que me he enterado?—James niega con la cabeza, sin dejar la chuchería—. Mi hermana y Teddy se casan. Pensaban decirlo el domingo, después de comer y tal, pero nadie esperaba que…

—… saliese volando entre fuegos artificiales—James se estremece cada vez que evoca lo poco que ha quedado en su memoria del accidente, pero por la tranquilidad de su familia (y de Elijah) está teniendo que aprender a tomárselo con humor—. ¿Y cómo te sientes ante la buena nueva?—inquiere con burla.

—Supongo que Vic ya es mayorcita. Además, Teddy me cae bien—Louis se encoge de hombros, sin ceder a la provocación—. En fin, he quedado con Julia. ¡Hasta luego!

Louis sale de la habitación olvidando mantener el silencio y dando un sonoro y entusiasmado portazo, y despierta a Elijah, que suelta un bufido.

—No aguanto a tu primo—declara, antes siquiera de abrir completamente los ojos. Mira a James—. ¿A qué huele?

Él le muestra la bolsa llena de dulces.

—Las ha traído Louis. ¿Quieres?—le ofrece. Elijah coge una varita y la mordisquea, recostándose de nuevo junto a James—. Deberías irte a descansar.

—No tengo sueño—miente Elijah. Justo entonces se le escapa un bostezo que no puede reprimir—. Es que… me molesta la luz.

James pone los ojos en blanco, y luego lo besa.

—No voy a evaporarme ni nada de eso, ¿sabes?—inquiere cuando se separa de él.

—No lo dudo, pero nada me garantiza que vayas a mantenerte lejos de los fuegos artificiales—replica Elijah.

Sigue comiéndose el dulce sin decir nada más. James, por su parte, se promete mantenerse bien lejos de cualquier material inflamable durante los próximos días. Al menos, hasta que se les pase el susto a todos.

Luego se pierde en el aroma del regaliz y piensa que, pese a no haber sido su mejor San Valentín, nadie puede negar que ha sido el más interesante de todos los que ha vivido.

De momento.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: 862 palabras que tiene esta última viñeta y aquí se acaba la historia. Aclarar que, temporalmente, está entre _El que quiera entender, que entienda_ y _El enemigo creado_.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
